The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for treating a substrate.
Various processes of photolithography, etching, ion implantation, deposition, and cleaning are performed to fabricate semiconductor devices or liquid crystal displays. During this process, the substrate is transferred from one device to another. The handling of the substrate during the transfer process may be performed by a transfer unit such as a transfer robot.
When the transfer unit places the substrate on the support unit on which the substrate is supported, a teaching operation is performed so that the substrate is seated in the correct position. In general, such a teaching operation is performed by an operator manually operating a jog which can adjust the position of the hand supporting the substrate of the transfer unit, positioning the position of the hand at the position corresponding to the correct position, and by setting the hand position of the hand to the right position of the hand. In this case, however, there is a problem that a long operation time is required and an error is likely to occur by operating the operator directly.